The South Carolina Cancer Disparities Community Network (SCCDCN)-II identifies African-American (AA) Baptist churches in South Carolina (SC) as our primary partner and target community; however, SCCDCN-ll also reaches the larger communities in geographic proximity to the AA Baptist churches including members of other denominations who have joined these efforts (that, together, comprise our entire state). We focus on collaborating with the State Baptist Young Woman's Auxiliary (YWA) members to effectively develop, deliver, and evaluate community-based programs to reduce cancer disparities by reducing cancer incidence and mortality and by increasing participation in cancer prevention and control. The community outreach program (COP) ofthe SCCDCN-ll will build on the infrastructure solidified during the first project period (SCCDCN-I) and collaborate with established community partners to continue to utilize community-based, participatory approaches to eliminate cancer disparities. Community-based participatory research (CBPR) is a way to increase scientific validity and population relevance, ultimately providing all stakeholders with valuable information about what we can do to improve health and address health disparities together. CBPR provides the framework of the entire SCCDCN-ll and our approach to the COP. The specific aims ofthe COP, using a community-based, participatory approach, are to: 1) Foster existing and establish new partnerships to support, expand, and sustain COP efforts to address cancer disparities; 2) Identify, monitor, and respond to the needs and assets of the community and science throughout the project period; 3) Develop (or adapt), implement, and evaluate knowledge-based cancer educational programs and activities using a lay health advocate approach specific to the SCCDCN and NCI-directed activities; and 4) Utilize a participatory evaluation approach to monitor changes in individuals and communities exposed to COP efforts. Successful cancer awareness and educational programs and activities conducted during SCCDCN-I will continue. Through an iterative process of discussions with YWA members and community partners, we will continue to plan and add educational programs and activities; as indicated by specific needs and assets ofthe community (particularly, in each YWA health ministry region and super region), with the input ofthe community and governing bodies, and the changing state ofth e science. The COP will interface with other SCCDCN-il components, including the Administrative Core, controlled trial and pilot research project, and Training Program. Using this CBPR approach we anticipate that our community partners will generate research ideas and actively participate in research projects while informing the delivery and evaluation of COP activities.